Beauty and the Beast
by Waterbird72
Summary: Greek princess Annabeth is forced into an arranged marriage with the arrogant and selfish King Perseus. She hates her life until she starts to grow feelings for the king. Rated T because I don't want to get in trouble. AU and occasionally OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you like the story. More characters coming soon. Please review! It means everything to me!**

A soft knock came from the door. I swung it open and saw Lady Juniper waiting with a smile. Juniper was one of my few close friends at the palace. "You have a guest. You'll never guess who it is," she said and led me downstairs to the Great Hall. There, amidst a handful of guards, was a very familiar face. She looked exactly the same right down to her electric blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Thalia!" I cried out in happiness. She saw me and came over to give me a tight hug.

"That's Lady Thalia to you now," she replied.

"You're no lady. Come. Let's go to my room." I led her upstairs and into my large room. "Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I was sent by my cousin. He knows you are friends with me so he sent me as an early wedding present," she replied.

"King Perseus is your cousin? You told me you came from a high status, but I did not know how high it was. Anyway, let's move on to another topic. I don't want to ruin my day with thoughts of the wedding," I told her. The three of us settled down on my bed and caught up for the rest of the afternoon.

After dinner, Thalia was led to her room which was connected to mine. Having Thalia next door was wonderful, but also reminded me of tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be married to the arrogant King Perseus in order to seal ties between our countries. I hated being a princess. My father always wanted the best for me, but it would be my silly, immature step-brothers who would inherit the kingdom. All I was ever for was being used in politics and alliances.

I was quite smart and loved to read, but the idea of a girl being intelligent made the men feel stupid (they are). Still, I was allowed to read just 2 books a month which I suppose is better than nothing.

Let me back up a bit and explain. The Greek empire was split into 4 countries. My country, Eudora, to the very east, Perseus's country, Eldoris, to the west, Agafya to the the southeast, and Basia in the middle. Eudora is a landlocked country and I don't know how long I will last in a place where most of the economy is based on the sea. Eldoris is twice the size of Eudora and twice as rich. Tomorrow I become queen of that country.

* * *

><p>King Perseus arrived this morning, but I am not allowed to see him until the wedding. Juniper told me that he is very handsome, but looks do not matter to me. Thalia gave the skirt one last yank before securing it into place. My wedding dress consisted of a loose blouse and a detachable skirt with comfortable trousers underneath. I had decided I wanted it to be grey and gold. Grey for me and gold for my country. My hair is tied up somehow by Juniper.<p>

Father came into my room 15 minutes before the wedding. He held me close as he said, "My little girl is all grown up and getting married. I know I have been a terrible father to you my entire life, but I have always loved you. You are a beautiful and smart woman. I know you will make a great queen. Queen Helen may not have been the best mother, but I know she is proud of you too. Your mother, bless her, would have been so, so proud of what her daughter has become. Now let's go."

He gave me his arm and we walk to the the doors of the Great Hall. I heard someone announce us, "His Majesty King Frederick and Her Highness Princess Annabeth!" The doors swung open and I get my first look at my future husband. He is tall with messy black hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Before I realize it, Father is giving my hand over to him and we are exchanging our vows. The priest announces us as husband and wife and King Perseus gives me a soft kiss.

After the wedding, I gather my belongings in a small bag and we leave for Eldoris. I am allowed to bring one of my ladies and of course, I choose Juniper. Juniper, Thalia, and I climb into a carriage and we leave almost immediately. The ride is long and takes several days, and it is extremely boring. King Perseus had not said even a single word to me after the wedding. I see how he treats his servants, but I am powerless until I am crowned queen. I hope my life won't be terrible.

**So, end of first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! BTW, I suck at endings. Annabeth's dress: **

.

But grey instead of white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hope you like it. Please review! Sorry for the horrible grammer. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

It takes a week to cross Basia and reach the capital of Eldoris. By the time we arrive, I am desperate to leave the carriage and do something. I was allowed to remove my skirt before we left, so I was able to run alongside the carriage for part of the journey, but I can't run forever.

We arrive at the palace and I am stunned at how beautiful it is. Made of glass and crystal, it sparkles in the evening sunlight. Behind it lies the vast ocean. Never in my life had I seen such a massive body of water. The largest body of water I had seen was the small lake a few miles from the palace.

King Perseus leaves his carriage first and then a footman arrives to our carriage so we may be let out. So far, nothing is horrible, but I know looks can be deceiving. Thalia doesn't look like someone who spent half her life on the run. Juniper holds my right hand tightly as we enter under the arch and into the front gardens. I gasp as I feel something on Juniper's hand.

Juniper leans over and whispers, "His name is Grover. He's the captain of King Perseus's army and personal guard. We got married last week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew how much you didn't want anything to do with this place." I grip her hand even more tightly to show that I forgive her and we enter the castle.

Inside, everything shimmers. People are bustling around everywhere to prepare for the return of the king. Lord Frank shows me to my room which I learn is across the hall from the king's suite. Thalia runs into my new room and flops down on the huge bed. "Where were you?" I ask her.

"Just visiting some old friends," she replied, still breathless. I don't believe her, seeing her wide smile and slightly ruffled shirt, but I let it go. "Come on, I'll introduce you to your maids," she says and brings in several girls. "This is your maid, Hazel. She's married to Lord Frank, but is a maid because she loves to work. This is your lady in waiting Piper. She's married to High Advisor Jason. You'll meet him at the next Counsel."

Hazel was a skinny woman with dark skin and chocolatey eyes. Piper was a beautiful person, but didn't seem like the kind of person to brag about it. I knew immediately that I would like them both immensely.

I asked for dinner to be served in my room and spent the night talking with my new friends. I fell asleep thinking that perhaps my life might not be terrible.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to find that my friends were gone. I asked the guards stationed outside my door where they were, but they refused to answer me. I stormed into Perseus's room and found him sitting at his desk. "What do you want?" he asked.<p>

"Where are my friends? They were with me last night and I wake up to find them gone," I answer.

"I have sent your friends away. You are to stay in your room and do, whatever it is you do, quietly without bothering anyone. You are allowed to walk around the castle grounds. You will eat meals with me in the Dining Hall and your maids will come to serve whenever it is necessary. Your maids will not speak to you, they will only do their job. They are just servants and you are royalty. You will be crowned whenever I believe you have proved yourself to be an obedient and loyal person. Now go to your room and do not disturb me again unless you wish to find yourself in the dungeons."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he be so cruel? I stalked out of his room and sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. My room was certainly beautiful. It was a light peach with a deep red accent wall. There was a balcony attached to the room. My huge closet was filled to the brim with the most wonderful and expensive dresses. I should be happy, but I'm not. I had no clue where my friends were and I was completely and utterly alone.

But I'm not the kind of girl who sits around and waits for some handsome prince to come rescue her. I'm the kind of girl who finds solutions to her problems and believe me, I had a ton of them.

When dinner time came around, I refused to go out of my room and eat dinner with the king. The king was furious at my refusal and I thought he was going to break something. Instead, he said, "Fine then. Don't eat dinner tonight." He left my room after that and I sat down on the floor with my bag in front of me.

All I had brought with me from home was my mother's necklace, the only thing I had of her, and my favorite book. I had also brought a pair of trousers with me, since it's hard to find someone willing to give a girl pants.

A few hours after dark, I was beginning to feel very hungry. I pulled on my robe and went to see if I could find the kitchen. It took me few tries, but I made it to the kitchen. I found a plump old woman and a little boy rolling out dough in one corner. "Excuse me?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me. "What is it my dear?" she asked. She had a sweet gentle voice.

"I was wondering is I could maybe get a bit to eat. I know the king said I'm allowed any dinner but I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Oh you poor thing. Wait, you must be the princess from Eudora. I don't get very many people to cook for here. It's just the king and his friends. I'm Bertha. That's my grandson Daniel over there. Daniel come here! Come bow for the princess." Bertha bowed before and then got up. "I'm sorry. I've been talking to you like an old friend. I must learn to speak with respect. Forgive me princess."

"It's alright. I don't like being treated like I'm better than others. I'd like to your friend."

"Oh! You're such a sweet darling. Come, come. Let me get you something to eat. you must be starving!"

"Thank you Bertha. How can I repay you?"

"It's nothing dear. Now sit!" I sat down in an old wooden chair and Bertha brought me a plate with bread, cheese, and a few slices of meat. I ate slowly while talking with Bertha. I learned that the king had only been crowned two years ago and was one year older than me. He had always been arrogant and selfish, but his country was doing fine.

After I'd eaten, Bertha sent me straight to bed. I didn't complain. It was nice to have someone care for me.

**I have the next few chapters written, but I'm not posting until I get more reviews! I only have one so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Sjo, JSE6412, bre-seaspawn, percabeth endgame, and especially Smiles Burn In the Styx for rewiewing! Love you guys. ANyone else who is reading this is a moron for not reviewing. I expected more from you. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>The Counsel was held a few days after my meeting with the king. I was led by a guard to a small chamber which consisted of a table and chairs. I sat down at the right of the king and the meeting began.<p>

The first topic of debate was war. Basia had always been a threat but they were more now than ever. It was the main reason for the wedding. King Luke wanted nothing more than to rule the entire Greek empire. He had declared war on all three of us already. Agafya had already allied with Eldoris and Eudora, but three average countries with different skillsets were no match for one huge country with the best army in the world.

The king laid a map of the empire on the table. INSERT PICTURE. Around the table were Lord Frank, High Advisor Jason, and another man who was introduced as High Advisor Nico. Captain Grover was there as well, since he led the army. The men began discussing battle strategies. I sat back in my chair and thought about what I knew. I knew King Luke personally for a few months although I did not know he was king at the time. An idea came to me and I said loudly, "We're not going to fight him."

The men all stared at me. Most of them laughed, but Nico and Grover seemed to be interested. Nico put a hand on the king's arm and motioned for him to be silent. When the laughter quieted, I continued, "We won't fight him directly to start with. We weaken him first. His army will be camped somewhere far from the city so supply trains will be headed back and forth. Letters will also be sent. Instructions for what to do next and information on what has already occurred."

"So we sabotage the supplies and steal the letters," Nico said quietly.

"Exactly. Poison the food when it's on it's way to the camp. Read the letters that are coming from the capital. But do it in a way that no one will know they have been read. We'll always be one step ahead of them. Then, when they are at their weakest, strike. That is how we will win the war," I finished and sat back down. The men were quiet for a few moments and then began talking animatedly about how to intercept supply deliveries and such. I decided they were going to be okay on their own, so I quietly got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>That night, I decided to go for a walk outside. I'd already explored most of the castle and I was dying of boredom. I wished for more books, but I can't have everything. The few staff members I'd met were wonderful and welcomed me with open arms.<p>

It was late and I silently hurried out to the beach. I ran down the beach and stopped right where the water met the sand. The waves lapped at my toes and I breathed in. I loved the scent of the ocean. The full moon shone brightly and reflected of the rich blue surface of the sea.

I pulled off my robe and waded in up to my knees. I stood there for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of the waves against my legs. After a bit, I stepped out of the water and felt the night breeze against my wet legs. I didn't want to go back inside, so I walked alongside the ocean.

I was watching the waves when I bumped into someone. It was the king. "Sorry, your Majesty," I muttered and moved to go past him. He grabbed my hand and held me there.

"The sea is beautiful at night isn't it?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I responded.

"I wanted to thank you for your help with the war. It was a brilliant idea. Now come with me. There's something I'd like to show you." He started back up the beach towards the castle. With nothing else to do and a lot of curiosity, I followed.

He led me up several flights of stairs until we arrived in front two big wooden pushed them open and I stepped inside the room. I gasped at the sight before me. Hundreds and hundreds of shelves filled with books. More books than I could read 10 lifetimes! "Now don't get too excited. This is merely a room for you to keep clean. I don't want to see a single speck of dust gathering on any one of these books," he said.

The room was drafty and I shivered. My robe was back on the beach, stupid Annabeth. The king pulled off his robe and wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked at him. "I figured if we're supposed to be married the least I could do be civilized to you," he said and then left the room. I ran back to my room and fell asleep thinking that things just might get better.

_Flashback/Dream_

_I climbed up the tree and swung myself over to the other side of the tree. I hopped out of the tree and landed on the grass outside the fence. I looked around. Could it really be that easy? I ran to the market and made myself get lost in the Sunday crowd so I wouldn't be found. Running away seemed like a better option than having to face Helen everyday._

2 days later

_I sat in the corner, hugging my knife to my chest. I had been attacked so many times the last few days. "Over here!" I heard. I shrank back against the wall. I was only 7, so naturally, I was scared. A young girl about my age appeared tugging a slightly older boy. Both of them seemed like they were runaways like me. _

_The girl stood in front of me and offered me her hand. "Do you want somewhere to stay? I'm Thalia and that's Luke. We're running away too. You can come with us," she said. I took her hand and followed her to a small hut near a lake. Inside there were a few mats rolled out on the ground and a couple of pots in the corner. "It's not much, but it's home. So why did you run? Luke and me both have crazy moms and no dads. I used to have a really high status, but who wants to be paraded around in fancy dresses?"_

"_My stepmom is mean and my dad is too busy for me," I answered. _

A few months later

_There were fewer search parties than there were originally. It was easier for me to sneak things from the market stalls while distracting the vendors. Thalia and I were in the market and out of nowhere, a bunch of guards approached us. We ran away as fast as we could, but they were faster. They caught me and brought me back to the palace. My father wasn't happy with my running away, but he understood why I did and was glad to have me back. I was allowed to write to Thalia who I had bonded with closely, but I'd never heard from Luke since._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review. It might take a while for the next chapter to come, because I have guests to entertain, but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Sorry for the horrible grammer.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the next few days. The next update won't be until after Christmas so Happy Holidays! And a happy new year! I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I decided I would have breakfast with the king. It would be my first time actually eating with him. I dressed in a simple grey gown and went down to the Dining Hall. I pushed open the doors to the hall and sat down at the other end of the table. The king looked surprised to see me there, but said nothing. I filled my plate with food and ate slowly.<p>

The King surprised me by saying, "I want you to be crowned as queen tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. It looks bad if Eldoris is queen-less."

"Well, I'm fine with it, but will your staff be able to make preparations in time?"

"They'll manage," he says and then leaves to go make preparations. I finish my food and then hurry to find Bertha. I was there when Helen was coronated and I know if there's one thing that always goes big, it's the food. I find her running around the kitchen and yelling orders.

I tap her shoulder and she pulls me in for a hug. "Annabeth, what are you doing here? You should be getting ready."

"I'll have plenty of time for that. I'm going to help you in the kitchen right now. You look like you could use it."

"Thank you dear. There's no point in arguing with you anyway, stubborn girl, so you can help Amanda cutting vegetables," she said and then left to go give instructions to someone else. I sat by Amanda and starting cutting up the vegetables with her. She was a quiet girl, but smart and funny.

I was cleaning up a few scraps from the table when the wall next to me blew up. I grabbed the knife from the table prepared myself for an attack. Men poured in from the hole and the kitchen was chaos. The cooks and servants were running around screaming for someone to sound the alarm.

The emblem on the mens' clothing was that of Basia. I took my knife and began attacking as many of them as I could. Most of them were easy to take out, since they weren't expecting resistance from a girl. One of them charged at me with his sword. I ducked, and when he was leaning over me, stuck my knife through his stomach. Thalia had taught me how to protect myself with whatever I had nearby. I ran to a nearby table and grabbed a handful of knives. The only light came from the oven fire. I threw the knives, hoping they hit at least a few soldiers.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find my hands tied behind my back with a rough rope. There was a gag over my mouth and I was in a dark cell. I felt behind me for something and cheered when my fingers scraped against a sharp rock. I picked up the rock and started sawing through the rope. After a long time, I got my hands free.<p>

I heard footsteps, and quickly placed my hands behind my back. The door to the cell opened a familiar face appeared.

"Hello Annabeth," said Luke.

"Luke," I spat.

"That's King Luke to you. You should learn to have some respect," he answered.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Getting right to the point now, are we? You're exactly as I remember. Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you now dear. I'll let you go in a few days. I'm here to take you to your room. Unless, of course, you prefer the dungeons. You're welcome for the sharp rocks by the way." He turned around and left, the door wide open.

I followed him up a flight of stairs and into a totally golden room. It was lavish, much richer than than anything I'd ever had. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, suspicious.

"My dear, I'm only sending a message. I'm just showing everyone else what I can do and that I'm not a totally cruel man. Unlike your husband." He left the room and I heard the sound of a bolt clicking in place. I felt exactly as I had that night in Eldoris. Confused, lost, and utterly alone.

That night, there was a tap at my window. I slowly got out of bed and went to the window. Thalia was hanging onto the window sill. I hurriedly unlatched the window and let her in. "How did you know I was here?" I ask her quietly.

"You're not the only one who knows Luke. Come on, let's go," she said with a sad look in her eyes. Thalia had fallen hard for Luke and when he turned out to be, well, evil, she swore she would never let her heart be broken again. The pain wasn't worth it. Thalia tied a rope around my waist and slowly lowered me to the ground. Luckily, the room was on the second floor. Unluckily, the rope was still too short. There was still a ways to go when the rope ended. "You're going to have to jump. Can you do that?" she said just loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded and untied the rope from my waist. Taking a deep breath, I released the rope and fell to the ground. My ankle slid as I landed and a sharp pain flew up my leg. Thalia landed beside me with a thud. "You okay?" she asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle. I'll be fine. You okay?"

"Yeah, let's go." With that, we took off. We ran, or she ran slowly and I limped behind her, until we found a place to hide. Thalia handed me a pair of trousers and a shirt. "Why did he take you? Do you know?" she asked while I changed out of my dress.

"He was trying to show us what he can do. I guess escaping shows him what we can do too, huh?" I said. She laughed and wrapped up my ankle in another shirt from her pack. We started running again, trying to get as far as we could while the night still hid us.

About 3 hours before sunrise, we found stables. We grabbed two horses and rode them as fast as we could. Basia City was fairly close to Eldoris City. It was only two days ride. Thalia found a tiny inn and paid the manager extra to keep quiet.

The next day was even worse. My ankle throbbed and we were forced to ride our horses until they could not run anymore, because somehow Luke's guard had found us and chased us to the border. One of them threw a sword at my shoulder, but I ducked and it chopped my long hair right off. Once we crossed over, our horses nearly collapsed. We were forced to leave them and walk until we could find more horses.

Finally, at the very end of the second day, we arrived in Eldoris City. I barely managed to make it to the castle entrance when I collapsed from the pain in my ankle. I was sure I had cut my foot at some point and infected it, but I blacked out.

* * *

><p>A face. 'My, what a handsome face you have' I thought. 'Quiet Annabeth' said another voice in my head. It was a handsome face. A familiar one. Such wonderful green eyes. I love those eyes. 'Love? No, you don't love this person' said the voice. I tried to put together the thoughts in my head. Perseus! That's who it was. Why did his face keep popping up in my head? I'm so confused. Let me drift off again…<p>

* * *

><p>Voices. I heard yelling and then silence. Someone came and sat next to me. A warm hand held mine. I forced myself to stay still. "Annabeth," said the person. It was the king's voice. The other hand brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "I'm sorry. I know I've been mean to you and you didn't deserve it. It's just, my father left when I was really little. I never knew him. My mother and I grew up in poverty. Then one day, I find out that my father is the king and he wants me and my mom back.<p>

"So we go to the palace and we live there. My mom marries him. Everything is fine. Until she gets sick. My mom died a few years ago. After that, my father became extremely closed off. He always lost his temper and was cruel to everyone. I swore I would never be like him. Then one day, I learn that his boat capsized when he was on a fishing trip and I'm now the king.

"I tried my best to rule, but everything seemed to go wrong right after I was crowned. Then one day, a girl comes into my life. Her name was Calypso. She fell in love with me, but I didn't want the pain my father felt when his wife died. So I refused her. She cursed me. I would be exactly like my father until someone came along who could see the best in me and I would never realize it. But that person would die. For me.

"When I started having feelings for you, I realized I loved you. So I shunned you. Love never ends right. Then I found something. It was my mother's locket. Inside it said, 'Love is worth all costs'. Please wake up. I love you."

After that, there was silence. I heard him get up and turn to leave. When he took a few steps, I whispered, "I forgive you."

* * *

><p>. ?attachauth=ANoY7cqedQgIpUEwDvS3wPnSNqAgL-SDZno6Ph080wA9Qyfyq3kmX31Up5Fo-9PtRDFAVE0bhW4YOuZlu_mA_JzkO2DzlC3A1F2ZauclJOT-C10dXTnalDsuvDbMVF1DAQOshioTLFyim_o9jdUecIQHZP-EvoY27o2GmFJNomgBH0qaJiQu0aoMTWnZ4RC0YVmFIbiiRBIE6sNbeJ4CiowqIh25uArAxxDjs39Px71QDpPgxVVtuOZzDC2ih2IJhB_M-vxcxHnf&amp;attredirects=0 <strong>That's the map of the countries.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really busy. I'll try to update again before New Year's but no promises. Love you guys!**

There was a lot of commotion as people attacked me wanting to know if I wanted water or food or blankets. After 15 minutes of assuring everyone I was fine and just needed a little quiet, I was finally alone with the king again. He sat on a chair next to me and played nervously with his thumbs. In that little action, he looked so vulnerable and I saw him in a new light. I saw him as a man who was afraid, who was alone. And I knew in that moment that I loved him. That I had for a long time.

"When I first met you, I thought my life was over. I thought you were the most arrogant person to ever live. You certainly seemed like it. I thought my life was going to be horrible and when you sent away my friends, any doubt inside me fled. But I didn't lose hope. I met most of your staff. Each and every one of them was a kind and wonderful person. Except for Lord Octavian and Lady Drew, but anyway. I was sure that no one so nice would work for a terrible person. If they could have faith that you would be better, then so could I. I know now that I was right to have hope in you. I can see you changing. I love you," I said quietly, whispering that last line.

The king looked up at me and watched me intently. Then he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. I hit his arm. He looked shocked. "I may love you, but you still have a lot to learn about timing and proper behavior." I said jokingly. He laughed. A real genuine laugh.

I got out of the bed and opened the window. A gust of wind hit me. I didn't remember it being so cold before. I turned around. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only about a week and a half. You hit your head pretty hard."

"A WEEK AND A HALF! PERSEUS!"

"Sorry?"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain, you know that?"

"I said sorry. You're such a Wise Girl. And call me Percy from now on. I hate the name Perseus."

"Just tell me what happened while I was out." His face fell.

"We did what you said and were able to intercept his army at one of their main forts. The battle was bloody and we lost a lot of good men. His army is weakened now, though. We were able to poison the food going to the camps. Half of the soldiers are either sick or dead. WE may have a chance at winning this war."

"We need to get on with the coronation."

"What? You want to be coronated now? Wait, you probably have some reason behind this. I'm going to be quiet now."

"The people need something to be happy about. They need a reason to fuss and complain. The need to see that life will still go on."

"You're really smart, you know that?"

"I know." I left the room and went to go get ready, while Percy told everyone about tonight's coronation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the really short chapter. I'm so busy and so tired so please forgive the horrible grammer. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! **

**I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>I heard a knock from my door and ran to open it. Standing outside were Juniper, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. I pulled them all in for a hug. They surrounded me and Juniper started crying. I patted her on the back and then turned to the others. Thalia spoke. "I'm so glad to see you again. I was going to kill the king for not allowing us to see you. But you had the chance to kill him and you didn't so I trust you had some reason to keep him alive. We're all fine, though. We just didn't want to get eaten by a tiger."<p>

"A tiger?" I asked.

"It was guarding your door. I didn't feel like getting eaten."

"Well, for the sake of the tiger's indigestion, I'm glad you're allowed to see me again."

"Hey! I would be very easy to digest!"

"Whatever you say." Then Piper and Hazel went to work getting me ready for the ball. They told me all about what had happened while I was gone/alone. Nothing important, just a lot of palace gossip. I found out that Nico was younger than he looked. He was actually a year younger than me and that Lord Jason was very protective of him the last few days.

Piper did her best to work with my newly shortened hair while Hazel left to go get a dress made. She brought the dress in 2 hours later and put me in it. Piper did my makeup quickly and then turned me around to face the mirror.

My dress was sea green, the main color of Eldoris, and flowed around me to the ground. When I moved, it looked like rippling waves. ** . ?attachauth=ANoY7crwZAcVRPxwuN3lGwP3I3-9ERK61GA9kMM9UnR1AXlae1KUd3Ne-RrYj3K65mUR_OKsnzMPDOetLZkHfIzdP8vhTTgn9_GQpe6vvsNjUVJmglF9lFLOltgENY0ARj8edSQdn6SNn2aql69xWvIKziZs_Du_pxH3OQ32EjSzrETRkM8L6z9-B69TkZuAWYgFicmmehLkowoRYaAm9zaY3LW2fNFQxbxTwEXobD1L35TzR6FvOjiPyJpaX_drSTOk_UzX4Hoi7dHC6qdccpK-xTYFcjBz7Q4nD7Pn0sTA6cZ8vynUlfc%3D&attredirects=0** My makeup was done to perfection. The light sea green eye shadow brought out my grey eyes. My lips were coated in a light pink gloss. My short blonde hair was somehow put up in an intricate bun. It was perfect. "How did you guys do this so quickly?" I asked them.

"Beautiful people deserve to look beautiful." said Piper. I hugged her lightly as to not ruin my dress or makeup. Thalia came in 5 minutes later to announce that I had to go.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall as someone inside announced me. The doors then swung open and I walked slowly down the aisle. I felt all eyes trained on me as I made my way to the front where two thrones sat. Percy sat in the throne on my left. He rose when I came close and a priest came to my left. A little boy came carrying a tiara on a pillow. The priest gave me a short speech and then I repeated after him the oath.<p>

When the oath was over, Percy took the tiara and placed it on my head. Then I went to the queen's throne and sat down. Cheers erupted from the crowd in front of me and then more followed from the crowd standing outside the palace.

The ball began. As was customary, the king and queen had the first dance. I took Percy's hand and we walked out onto the dance floor. It was a fast song, my favorite one actually. I smiled. After the first dance, I walked off to the side and sat down in a chair. I kicked off my gold sandals. Percy sat next to me. "So, you said I have a lot to learn. Would you mind teaching me?" he asked.

"Well, first things first, a woman is always right. Always. You never argue with me. I am always right. Got that?"

"Okay, sure. What next?"

"That's all I can think of for now. I'll tell you later if anything comes to mind. I think you pretty much understand everything."

"Fine. Care to dance?" he asked.

"We just did"

"But I want to dance again."

"FInd someone else dance with. You're handsome enough. I'm sure there's plenty of girls who would love to dance with you."

"So you think I'm handsome."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did. You're welcome."

"I never said thank you!"

"You just did," he said with a smirk and then left to go find someone to dance with.

I sighed. Why did I have to fall in love with a Seaweed Brain? I smiled at the thought of his head being filled with seaweed. I fingered the necklace around my throat. It was my mother's necklace. A simple silver chain with a silver owl. I never took it off.

I spent the rest off the night meeting people, dancing, eating, and laughing. By the time I got back to my room, I was so worn out, I fell asleep in my dress.

I woke up when Thalia ran into my room and started jumping up and down on the bed. I swung out with my arm and smiled when I heard a satisfying 'oof'. "Get up! King Leo and Queen Calypso are here!" **(Yes, I made Leo a king. Don't ask.)**

"Isn't Calypso evil?" I asked.

"Not really. She was just really mad at Percy. But then she met Leo. Calypso and Percy are on good terms now. They're downstairs waiting for you." Then she got off the bed and dragged me out. Within 15 minutes, I'd gotten ready and headed downstairs. I could hear laughter coming from the Dining Hall. I went in and saw three people sitting in one corner.

I was introduced to Leo and Calypso. Calypso was very nice and Leo seemed to really love her. I liked them both immediately. We talked about everything. Then a boy came running in. His hair and face were covered in soot and he looked like he was about to collapse. His dirty face was stained with clear tear tracks. He had several cuts and bruises all over his body and his arm seemed to be bent strangely. "He burned my village. They kept me alive and told me to give you a message. They said to tell that he is coming. That he will destroy every village one by one until you face him directly."

"Who?" I asked him gently, already knowing the answer.

"His name was Luke."

* * *

><p><strong>The next update will hopefully be before New Year's but I can't amke any promises. Love you guys! Just in case I can't make it, Have a Happy New Year's Eve!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is basically a direct continuation from the last chapter, so you might have to go back and reread the last part one more time. Please review. I made this one just a teensy bit longer to make up. I love you guys! **

* * *

><p>I covered my face in my hands. Percy wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his shoulder. After a second, I remembered the boy. I stood up and walked over to him. "Come on. You're safe now. Let's get you cleaned up," I said. He grasped my hand with his good hand and I smiled. We left to go find the healers while Percy called another Counsel.<p>

I found Will Solace in the gardens picking herbs. "Will!" I called to him. He turned around. Seeing the boy next to me, he picked up his bag and hurried over. "Will, I'm so glad I found you. Please help him."

"Of course, princess. Let's get him inside. There seems to be a storm coming. We don't want to get caught in the rain. Let's get him up to the Healer's Ward. I'll have more of my tools there," he said. Will was one of the best healers and also the one I knew best. He loved to joke and was never seen without a smile. Even after I was crowned, he continued to call me princess. Apparently I was much too nice to be a queen.

"No, don't. I don't want him to be seen by the others. He brought a grave message with him and I don't want to spread anymore fear. The people are afraid enough as it is." He nodded and quickly walked inside. The boy looked exhausted and I picked him and carried him on my back. We followed Will to the doors of my quarters.

"Will it be alright if we keep him here?" he asked. I nodded and entered the room. I went into the smaller room attached to my main bedroom which was my sitting room. I laid him down on the couch as Will immediately went to work. After what seemed like ages, he stepped away from the boy. "He is sleeping now. He had several large burns on his arms and I believe he has sprained his left wrist. I've set his wrist properly and put ointment on his burns. He is a jar. Put a small amount of this ointment in the morning when he wakes and befores he sleeps. All he needs now is rest, nourishment, and a family. The boy is extremely distraught. I must be on my way now, but if may ask, what was the message he brought?"

I hesitated for a moment and then said, "He said that Luke would burn the villages one by one until Percy and I faced him directly. I believe what he wants is to kill us. I trust you can keep a secret?"

He nodded and replied, "Of course, princess. Have a good night." With that he left my quarters. I sat down next to the boy and studied him. He was young. Only about 6, maybe 7. I wasn't able to stay long, because a call from outside came. I opened the door.

"Your Majesty. I apologize for the interruption but your presence is requested at the Counsel," said the guard standing outside my door. I nodded and hurried to the Counsel Chamber. The meeting was already in session and it was quite loud. The men were yelling at each other back and forth.

I let the doors slam shut behind me and walked quickly to the front of the room. Perfect. All eyes were on me. "I know that Luke's message may have been terrifying, but I know how we will win this. I have fought with Luke before. I knew him as a child and we often sparred. I know the way he fights and I can beat him. He may have trained hard up until now, but is not so easy to change a style. I will go to his castle and I will kill him there. Of course, it is likely that I will die as well as he will have guards stationed, but I know that there are very few who are actually loyal to him."

Percy stood up. "She's right. We must go and do what must be done."

I sighed quietly. "No, Percy. No we, I. Eldoris still needs a ruler. I must go alone. It is the only way."

"No! I won't let you do this!" Percy yelled, a single tear rolling down his cheek. I knew he was thinking of the curse. I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"I must do this alone. I also have some things of my own to settle with him," I said quietly, tears threatening to fall.

"This could be done another way," said a small voice. I tracked the whisper to Nico who was standing in the corner. "What if both of you went while Annabeth went after Luke and Percy worked with the guards. Of course, he would take me with him." I didn't like it, but it allowed both of us a higher chance of survival than what we wanted, so I nodded my head in consent. Percy did too.

"One second. I'm not letting you guys go have all the fun. I'm coming with you," said Jason.

"I shall come as well," said Frank.

"And there's no way you're going off to fight without me," said Grover. Percy smiled at the last one.

"No, Grover. I need you to stay and watch over Eldoris while we're gone," he said.

"I agree. Plus, Juniper's pregnant so I don't think she would be very happy if you just waltzed away to Luke's palace," I agreed. Grover sighed and agreed to stay. We disbanded the meeting and prepared to leave the next morning.

I returned to my room to find the boy sitting up on the couch. I hurried over and sat down in front of him. "Hey, you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. Can I have some water?" he asked. I went to the basin and filled a cup with water. He swallowed the water in one gulp and then looked up at me. "You're pretty. Are you the queen?"

I laughed. "Yes, sweetie. I am the queen, but you can call me Annabeth."

"Alright, Ann-ee-beth," he said, trying out my name. I laughed.

"You'll get it. What's your name?"

"I'm Christopher. You can call me Chris."

"Well, Chris. I know this might be hard for you, but I need you to think back to when you were in your village. Do you remember anything?"

"Yes. They came on horses. There weren't very many. Only 2 or 3, but my village is small. The burned everything. I was stuck under a piece of wood when one of them pulled the wood off me. I think he had kids, he was really gentle with me. He picked me up and put me on the ground. Then he gave me the message and told me to tell you personally. Then they rode away on the horses. Everyone was dead. It was hard to breathe so I ran out of there. I think my village is close to the palace because I made it here the next morning. Maybe it's not so close. I think I run very fast. I'm hungry. Do you have food?"

I thought about what he said while I went to get him some bread and fruit. I returned with a plate and he quickly started eating. He hadn't had much to eat lately, I could tell. I told him I would be right back and went to go find Percy.

I found him exactly where I thought he would be. He was down on the beach, standing in front of the water. I walked up next to him and put my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"What for?" he asked.

"Everything. All of this is my fault. If I hadn't come up with that plan to weaken his army, maybe those people in the village would still be alive. People are dying by the hundreds because of my stupid plan. It's all my fault." Tears began to flow down my face and Percy just held me tightly as I sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sorry. I really needed that cry. Everything is just horrible."

"Hey. It's alright. Nothing is your fault. Your plan has allowed us to locate where they will strike next and has also allowed us a chance at defeating his army. A weak army is easier to fight than a strong army. You have nothing to apologize for." He kissed the top of my head and we stood there for a while in silence when I raised my head to speak again.

"I think we should start a family." Percy gave a weird look.

"Now? Annabeth, I want to have a family too, but I think the timing's a little off."

"Not like that, Seaweed Brain. I mean Chris. The boy who arrived this morning. He has no family and no home to return to. He's a wonderful child. I would love to call him my son, if it's alright with you."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. But let's get back from Basia first. Should anything happen to us, I don't want to leave him orphaned again."

"Don't worry. I find we're tough people to kill." We stood like that for awhile longer, just watching the waves roll onto the shore.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to update before 2015. Check in evryday, but don't get you hopes up. Please review. I love you guys!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is kind of near the end now. There will be one more chapter, so don't leave! Please review, I love you guys so much!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was waken up by someone jumping on my bed. It was Chris. Then I remembered what I was going to do today and I pulled him down next to me. He snuggled up next to me and then said, "You have to go save the world, Anniebeth."<p>

"Alright. I'll go save the world, but give me 5 minutes to stay in bed."

"If you say so. Can I hug you?" he asked. I nodded and I felt his tiny arms wrap around my waist. After, well 5 minutes, I got up and went to get ready. I dressed in my trousers and a loose shirt. Much more comfortable for riding, or anything in general. I ran downstairs and found my horse already saddled. I hopped on and rode to the front of the castle entrance. Nico and Frank were there. We were only waiting for Jason and Percy. Leo had wanted to assist us, but we'd convinced him that Eldoris and Agafya needed him more than we did.

Finally, Percy and Jason arrived and we took off. We didn't want anyone to know about our absence save for a few of our trusted people. Bertha wasn't happy my leaving, so she made me bring along a large pack filled with her famous pastries. "If you die while you're there, I swear on the River Styx I will come over there personally and kill you again, understand? Be careful. You know how much Daniel likes you. You had better come back alive. No go! I don't want to see you again until you're back here safe and sound," she had told me. I was going to miss Bertha the next few days.

We rode hard and fast, taking short breaks once in a while to rest our horses and eat some food. The night before we entered Basia City, we ate a hearty dinner and filled ourselves with Bertha's pastries. It may as well have been our last meal for all we knew.

We entered the capital city a day and half after we had left. We left our horses in a stable house not far from the city walls and stuck to the smaller local roads. I went ahead, having studied the castle architecture, and quickly found the servants' entrance. Before entering, the men except for Percy swapped their fine clothing for servants' rags and we hurried in.

The other men hid as Percy and I approached a guard. "I am King Perseus and this is Queen Annabeth of Eldoris. We demand to see King Luke at once." Then Percy tugged his left earlobe, a signal to know who was against Luke. When the guard did the receiving signal, a two taps on his shoulder, we were able to relax a little. We followed him down several corridors, and I knew that the other men were silently following behind. We were close to a door guarded by three soldiers when the guard who we trusted tripped me.

I fell down and he stuck out a hand to help me up. When I took his hand, he jerked me up and I fell forward into him. During that quick moment when I was leaning against him he whispered, "Those three are with him. There are only two others in this castle who are truly loyal to him, but they are the best fighters. It is nearly impossible to defeat them. Everyone else merely follows him in fear. Good luck." Then he shoved me off of him and I straightened my shoulders.

When we reached the doors, the guard introduced us and the doors were opened. I gave Percy a hug and quickly relayed the guard's message. Then I stepped into the room and saw Luke sitting behind his desk. "Annabeth, it's so wonderful to see you again. I do apologize for the way our last meeting ended. Oh wait, you were the one to end it. Anyway, please sit and I'll have a servant bring us something to drink."

"I'm not here to chat, Luke."

"Oh? Then what are you here to do? Kill me? We both know you don't have it in you."

"There's more to me than that scared girl you took care of all those years ago."

"Ah yes. We had a wonderful past together. Too bad it ended the way it did. I'm sure you two were very happy living that way. It's such a shame. But I really did have to return home."

"What do you mean? You were the one who told us we must never go back."

"Oh, sweet little Annabeth. Still a naive little girl. I always knew you wouldn't make it in the real world. Power is everything and it was the one thing I didn't have back then."

"Wait. You're the one that told the guards where we were. That's why we never heard from you again."

"Indeed. The old king of Basia had no children, but needed an heir. After I went to him disguised as an orphaned boy and told him all my tales of rescuing the princess and the cousin of a prince, he was happy to take me in as a son. Then, a few months after, he died of a terrible sickness and I rose to become king. Anyway, tell me dear, how is Thalia doing?"

"You are a sick person, Luke. You knew Thalia loved you."

"Love is a complicated thing. It would have simply gotten in the way."

I chose then to lunge. In seconds, I had pulled my knife out of my boot and was at his throat. "Now, dear. I know my time has come, but at least I've taken down several of your towns. Let's just see if you can kill me."

I lowered my knife. I was capable of so much, but killing someone who I had thought for most of my childhood to be a friend was not one of them. I shook my head. Luke laughed. Then he started coughing. Blood dribbled down his chin. "I'm sick you see. I'm going to die anyway. Let it be at your hands," he said, his eyes full of insanity.

I shook my head harder, tears falling from my eyes. I stood against the door and he watched me from the other side of the room. I closed my eyes and threw my knife as hard as I could. I heard a thunk and and an oof as it hit its mark.

I opened the doors and found the men deep in battle with the guards. The nice guard was nowhere to be found and there were five soldiers fighting, just as he had said. Each man had a soldier to fight, but Percy was battling two. My ankle screamed, not fully healed yet as I tried to get over to help Percy. He was busy fighting one as I spotted another pulling out a knife to throw at his back. I screamed Percy's name, but it was too late.

The knife would reach him before he could move. Suddenly, a figure appeared and I watched the knife sink into another person's chest. Percy suddenly fell to the ground. I ignored the protests coming from my ankle and ran over to Percy. He was still breathing and didn't look harmed, so I pulled his sword from his hand and ran at the guard with whom he had been fighting.

He lunged forward, but I dropped to my knees and slid between his legs. While he was tipped forward, I sliced at his ankles and he toppled over. I stabbed him and then stood up. Frank had finished off whomever he was with and Jason was nearly done. As soon as the last one was dead, Jason rushed over to Nico. He picked up the young boy and cradled him in his lap, tears falling freely from his face.

"Nico! You can't die like this. No, it can't be this way. Nico, please."

"Tell them...tell them the...truth. Please. The curse...broken. Thank..you...Ja."Nico struggled to talk. Before he could finish saying Jason's name, Nico's eyes fluttered shut and his body relaxed and Jason began sobbing. He held Nico tightly while I decided to leave to them alone and go check on Percy. He was sitting up now.

"What happened to you?" I asked, checking him for any large wounds.

"I don't know. I felt a shock go through me and I just collapsed. The only other time I felt that shock was when Calypso put that curse on me." Maybe Jason knows something."

"Let's leave him alone for now. First we need to get back to Eldoris and get some treatment. I trust that the people of Basia can put a better leader in place." He nodded and stood up. I allowed him to lean on my shoulders while we went in search of a carriage. The people rejoiced when they heard the news and immediately went to work preparing a carriage for us.

* * *

><p>When we arrived back in the castle, Nico's body was taken away to be prepared for the funeral. I was fine, save for my heart, which I felt had been torn to shreds. Percy had several cuts and bruises, as did Frank and Jason. Leo and Calypso came out to greet us and they told us what had happened during our absence.<p>

I learned that the small village was really the only one that had been burned and that his army had pulled back as soon as they'd received word of Luke's captain of the army and a few generals were completely loyal to Luke, but they allowed themselves to be taken to prison when they were surrounded by two angry armies.

After the funeral, Nico had received an all black shrine, I asked Jason what Nico was talking about in his final words. Jason sighed and agreed to tell us in respect to Nico.

"Percy, you must promise that no matter what I tell you, you can't get mad."

"I promise."

"Calypso's curse said that the person who would die for you would be the one who always saw the best in you, but that you would never know about that love. Nico's preference in lovers was different from most others. He was in love with you and I was the only one who knew. After I'd found out, I begged him to tell you, so that the curse wouldn't be about him but he insisted. There was nothing I could do. It was his decision in the end whether to tell you or not. I'm sorry Percy. I know you cared for him deeply."

Percy remained silent during all of it and then nodded. "It's okay. What's done is done. There was nothing you could do. At least the war is over and everyone is safe." Then he offered me hand and he led me out of the room while Jason went to find his wife.

* * *

><p>I found Chris laying on my bed and trying to read a book aloud. "Chris!" I called to him as we entered my quarters. He looked up and a smile appeared on his face. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back just as fiercely. I'd missed the little blonde haired boy.<p>

I knelt down in front of him and looked into his green eyes. Somehow, he looked exactly the way I imagined my child would actually look. "Chris, I understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you would like me to be your new mommy."

Somehow his smile managed to get even bigger and he wrapped his arms around my neck. "I want to, Mommy! Do I get to live in the castle?"

"Yes you do. This is your new Daddy," I answered pointing to Percy.

"He's tall, and I think he needs to shave. I like him. Hi Daddy!" Percy laughed and picked him up. Chris laughed too when Percy put him on his shoulders and ran down the hallway. I smiled and ran after them.

* * *

><p><strong>So the war is over. Hooray! I know, I know. I suck at writing battle scenes. But please give me a review on your thougths on this chapter. There will be one more chapter which will be like a fast forward through the rest of their life. Please check out my other stories too, both of which have horrible endings (I told you i suck) but I'd still appreciate if you did. Thanks!<strong>


	9. Epilogue and Final Words to the Readers

**S this is it. The last chapter. i really hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic. Please read the bottom message when you're done! I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: 2 years later<strong>

I paced around my bedroom wondering how I was going to spill the news. It was Percy's birthday and I had just found out I was pregnant. Basia had a new king, my half-brother Malcolm. Everything was perfect.

I walked down to the Dining Hall where Percy's birthday party was being held. Bertha had spent the entire morning cooking for tonight's feast. I gave Percy a quick kiss and then sat down next to him as the feast began. After singing and eating, it was time to open presents. Percy received so many presents it was hard to keep track of who gave what. My present came last. It was a bag full of baby supplies. I looked him in the eye and said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>9 months later<em>

I held my baby girl in my arms and studied her features. She had Percy's dark hair and green eyes, but my facial structure. Chris stood next to the bed and wanted to hold the baby. I handed him the baby and he stared at her for a while before saying, "She's cute. What's her name? Can I spar with her? Do I have to change her diaper?"

"Her name is Elicia. You can spar with her when she's older. Yes, you might have to change her diaper." He looked horrified at the last part and ran out of the room screaming.

* * *

><p><em>2 years later<em>

"Kish! Kish!" Elicia called, running after her newly turned 10 year-old brother.

"Come and get me!" Chris yelled, running down the hill. Elicia tried to run after him with her chubby toddler legs, but she tripped and fell on a root. Percy scooped and her up onto his shoulders and chased Chris. "That's not fair!" he called behind him.

I caught up with Chris by my favorite tree and then led him up into the tree's massive branches. We watched from above as Percy and Elicia stopped under the tree for a break. Grinning, I plucked an acorn from a branch and dropped it on Percy's head. He looked up and I stuck my tongue out at him. Elicia begged to get up into the tree too, so Percy lifted her up and Chris grabbed her tiny arms and pulled her up.

After a bit of 'Who can drop the most acorns on Percy's head', we hopped down from the tree and headed back to the picnic blanket. Halfway there, Percy yelled, "Race you!" and sprinted back to the blanket. I ran after him, followed by the kids, up the hill, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't really sure how to end this, and like I said, I suck at endings. I'm sorry for the horrible battle scene. If any of you have ideas, please tell me. I'll put it in and credit you. I'm just really bad at fightin scenes. I love you guys so much! Have a great New Year! And I'm sorry for all the grammer mistakes. I'm just really tired right now. If you have ideas for another fanfic, please tell me. Or write it yourself and send me the link. I need something to read. Hope you had an amazing 2014!<strong>


	10. AN

site/fanfictionimages/

if you want the images, they are on my site. i'm not sure what i should write next. i might do a harry potter one. love you guys.

-Sylvia


End file.
